In my Head
by scott-pilgrim-fan2000
Summary: Scott and Ramona's life seems to be going great, that is in till an unlikely person shows up


**In My Head A/N: First off this is like my first time writing a story like this so be please nice! Also this is a Scott Pilgrim vs. the world story and it is in Ramona's point of view. I'd also like to thank my sister who got me into writing this story. She wrote a story called " Fall for you" So if you read it I hoped you liked it because I thought it was amazing and if you didn't read it you should read it! Oh! And I am using my imagination so again please be nice! Okay enjoy the story! (First chap.)**

"Ramona?" Scott asked looking at me. "What? And no I am not renaming my cat to Scott!" I stammered. Scott groaned then we walked into Pizza Pizza's. "Hello! How may I serve you?" The snotty Weightress asked smiling. "I want a cheese pizza and that's all." Scott walked to a crumby table and sat down pushing all the rocky crumbs to the floor.I slammed down onto the seat and slid the salt and pepper out of the way "So you dated that girl… Envy?" Scott slammed his head on the table "Yes! She was.. Uh .. Nice when we dated the she started acting weird" I giggled "you mean she turned into a total jerk!" Scott rolled his eyes the noticed Wallace was sitting at the other end of the table "Hey Scott!" Wallace waved.

Scott waved back then turned to me "If you think Envy is a jerk you have seven evil ex's that are dicks! " I turned to look at Scott "look, They were nice at one point nice but they did turn into jerks like all me and Lucas did was sit on the curb and smoke.." Scott looked horrified "YOU SMOKED! IT MAKES YOURR LUNGS ALL BLACK AND ICKY!" Scott was totally grossed out but I really didn't care.

Wallace looked suspicious then he finally spoke "Sooo Scott I am going to need the bed tonight for you know what.. Maybe a few months.. Possibly a year?" Scott moaned then looked at me "Fine!" I stammered. "Thanks!' Wallace replied. "ONE CHEESE PIZZA!" A loud, low, odd voice called. Scott pushed me out of the way then he tripped. I got up the yelled "that's what you deserve!" And I went to go get the pizza. After we ate me and Scott left to go to a party. When we walked in loud music played while everyone danced. "Do you want Coke Zill-hole?" Scott yelled. "What?" I replied, "Do you want Coke Zero?" Scott screamed. "Ohh….Yea, Sure" I Said raising my Scott left to go get the drinks I found and empty seat in the back of the room I sat and slumped in my seat waiting for Scott then i heard a voice e heard before back in the restaurant. "Oh Ramona…." The voice said chuckling. "You and Scott pilgrim? That's pathetic! He is such a wimp!" The voice came closer and I felt very uncomfortable. "Yea dude.. You got a problem with it?" I said Looking around and wiggling in my seat. The voice I heard was now right next to me. "No I don't have a problem." Finally I stood up and tried walking away but a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, I quickly turned around to see who did such thing and there he was. "Were do you think your going?" Gideon said smiling. "Uh, Uh .. SCOTT!" Luckily before I new it Scott came zooming down the hall with our soda's in his hand. "Whoa!" Scott tripped on his shoe laces and there it was my accident-rescue. "Ah!" Gideon yelled, The soda went strait up into the air and landed on Gideon. "Arrgg!" Gideon screamed "I just bought this coat to!" Gideon clenched his fist but before he could make a move Scott punched him sending in the air. "Run Ramona!" Scott hollered. I nodded and said before running "That's why you should always tie you shoes" then I ran with Scott following.

Unfortunately we ran until we got to Wallace's and sort of Scotts apartment "Hey Wallace" I said catching my breath "Whoa! What happened?" Wallace said offering me a seat. I sat down "Gideon happened" I said sighing "Oh poor you" he said truthfully then he whispered "That cock-sucker!" I laughed and so did Scott and Wallace "That was gold" Wallace chuckled "hells yes" I said laughing. "Hey Ramona I got an e-mail from Gideon." Scott said looking at me.I walked over to the computer and leaned over Scott, "Open the e-mail," I said tugging at Scotts shirt. "okay" Scott replied. "Click!" the sound of the computer mouse clicking rang in my head. Scott read it out loud "Scott Pilgrim! This is going to be a duel to death ! ( location : The park with like fifteen swings).I slammed my head against the wall the looked at Scott, "he is going to kill you!"

Scott laughed "trust my babe I will beat him I mean like come on!" I felt like screaming the I sat back down to try and calm down. "Life sucks," I mumbled "tell me about" Wallace said. We looked at Wallace like he was nuts the I went back to worrying.

Scott got up and sat on the floor "So what are we going to do?" I looked at Scott "There's no WE in any of this you have to kill him and then we can live happily" I said almost yelling a Scott. "Pooy" Scott sighed. "Well I am going to leave now " Wallace said looking at us "okay" We both said at the same time. I got up and sighed "Why cant Gideon leave us alone" Scott asked. "I don't know but I feel horrible right now !" I said.I sat back down and smacked my head "Always me!" Scott looked at me with wide eyes "Hey he sent me the dam e-mail" I looked at him "True so I don't have to worry !" He laughed "yes I guess so" I sat on the floor with Scott the he put on a movie and I made some popcorn and just when we got settled in the doorbell rang.


End file.
